


Sleepy Pea

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Supercorptober 2020, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara comes back after a mission drained, and falls asleep at the kitchen table. Lena wants to carry her to bed, but Kara's really tall and heavy, and Lena unfortunately is not as strong as a Kryptonian.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 16
Kudos: 260





	Sleepy Pea

**Author's Note:**

> 30\. Night
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> Your OTP comes home after a very long drive. Person A is wide awake, but Person B is extremely exhausted and falls asleep in a very uncomfortable spot. Person A wants to carry them to bed, but there’s a problem: B is really tall and REALLY heavy, and A is very weak.

Lena waited patiently for Kara to come home from helping out with a bank robbery. Lena knew there wasn’t anything special about this one and that Kara would be okay, but Lena couldn’t help but worry about her girlfriend.

The sun had set about two hours ago and it was now night, the light of the moon shining into their shared apartment. After a few minutes, Lena heard the balcony door open as she turned her head to see an exhausted Kryptonian standing in the doorway.

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed, hopping to her feet as she noticed that Kara was covered in soot.

“Bank robbery was fine but had to put out a fire on the way home,” Kara replied, exhaustion evident in her voice.

“I’ll start the shower for you,” Lena said as she pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips, not caring that the Kryptonian tasted like ash.

Kara stripped off her suit and left the dirty uniform on the balcony. She made her way through the apartment in her sports bra and shorts, eager to shower off the dirt and grime from her body.

As Kara showered, Lena called the takeout place. She knew that it was very late, but the owners were always very nice, and Lena tipped generously in return.

Lena set up the plates as there was a knock on the door about twenty minutes later. True to her word, Lena tipped a far larger amount than one should pay for take-out as she grabbed the bags out of the grateful driver’s hands.

Lena had already eaten earlier, but she couldn’t deny that the bags of Chinese food smelled delicious. As Lena was opening up the bags, Kara returned and entered the kitchen looking soft and weary in her sleep shorts and hoodie and holding a comb.

Lena smiled at her as Kara’s eyes lit up at the sight and smell of her favorite food. Kara eagerly sat down at the kitchen table, putting the comb on the table, as Lena pushed the plate of potstickers and noodles towards her.

“Thank you,” Kara hummed happily as she moaned around a potsticker. “Would you mind combing my hair, please? It feels nice when you do it,” Kara asked shyly as she swallowed her large bit after chewing.

“Of course, darling,” Lena smiled as she picked up the comb and started to gently drag it through Kara’s damp hair while girlfriend shoved food into her face like a chipmunk. Lena shook her head, wondering how the blonde didn’t choke herself with how fast she was shoveling food into her mouth.

Soon, Kara had finished all the food that Lena had ordered as she leaned back and stretched with a satisfied smile. Kara put her plate in the sink and washed it, looking like she could fall asleep any minute.

“I’ll be right back darling then we can go to bed,” Lena whispered as she pressed a kiss to the top of Kara’s head once she was done brushing and braiding Kara’s hair in a fishtail, letting it settle on her back.

“M’kay,” Kara mumbled sleepily as she turned to give Lena a quick kiss of gratitude, “I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart,” Lena smiled as she brushed some loose baby hair out of Kara’s face before going back to put the hairbrush in the bathroom and find out where she had placed her phone.

When Lena returned, she found Kara half slumped over the bar stool with her head propped up with one hand, a little bit of drool running down her chin.

Lena laughed to herself as she couldn’t help but take a picture of her adorable sleepy girlfriend. After snapping a quick photo with her newly found phone, she thought about how she was going to bring Kara to their bedroom. When Kara was asleep, Lena found that that it was often very hard to move her and that trying was almost as useful as pushing a brick wall.

She felt guilty waking Kara because she knew that the hero had a long day and was running on empty. Instead, the brunette steeled herself as she made a game plan of how she would get Kara to their bedroom, doing quick math in her head. The first obstacle to tackle was getting the blonde off the stool and to the base of the stairs.

She slid her arms under the blonde’s armpits and tugged but her girlfriend was just dead weight and didn’t move an inch. Lena groaned loudly, cursing Kara for her height and heavy Kryptonian limbs.

Now Lena did not think that she was weak by any means, she worked out multiple times a week to keep her body toned. While she did admit having some belly fat because who didn’t (besides Kara who was cut like a Greek god), she at least knew that she had some muscle tone in her arms to do at least a couple of pull-ups.

That being said, Lena decided to change her tactic. She grabbed one of Kara’s arms and slung it over her shoulder as the blonde snored softly.

“Come on Kara, you gotta work with me here,” Lena mumbled, more to herself at this point because she knew her comments were falling on deaf ears.

Lena shifted herself as she used her hips to try and get Kara into a standing position. With much maneuvering and a lot of grunting, Lena managed to get her snoozing girlfriend off of the stool.

“I’mma tired pea,” Kara mumbled as she leaned heavily against Lena’s side.

Lena tried not to stumble under Kara’s weight as her brows furrowed trying to make sense of Kara’s half-coherent mumbling, “what was that, darling?”

“I’m a tired pea, a _sleep-pea_ ,” Kara giggled sleepily to herself, “get it, like sleepy, cause I’m tired but also like a green pea you eat.”

Lena rolled her eyes fondly, unsure how Kara could be reciting dumb puns even when half-asleep. “Let’s get you up the stairs and into bed my little pea,” Lena smiled as she tried to take advantage of Kara’s few seconds of coherency.

“M’kay,” Kara sighed, eyes still closed this whole time as she let Lena practically drag her up the stairs.

Kara gripped the banister and leaned heavily on Lena as she tugged on Kara’s arm to coax her up the rest of the stairs, “let’s go to bed my little sleepy pea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping me out again.
> 
> One more to go!!


End file.
